Betrayal
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: after being betrayed by the one person she trusted Pan ran to the states. Only returning back yrs later to find Trunks still loves her, but can she forgive him for his betrayal?


As the rain poured silently down the 13-yr. old girl turned away from the window, tears glistening in her eyes. As her favorite song, Affirmation by Savage Garden blasted on her CD player, she quickly blinked them back, in an attempt to keep her calm, stoic composition. A hand rested on her shoulder; Pan shrugged of the hand and ran to her room. She kept recalling the event in her mind, her mom and dad, all smiles, not a trace of stress on their face, so unlike most parents, but now… now they were gone. Pan shook her head, she tried desperately to remember how it had happened, how exactly could her mom and dad be gone, and now of all times. When she had gotten home from school she found a note on the kitchen counter, it had been brief and to the point.  
  
' Pan, Videl and I were called on to help the city. Some people are still trapped in the burning skyscraper building. We love you Pan. Don't worry bout us. See you at home later.  
  
Gohan, your dad'  
  
Pan blinked back tears, he was dead, he was DEAD. GONE, FOREVER! Pan realized as it finally hit her. She burst into tears, not caring for once who heard her. It was all over.  
  
There was a knock on the door, wiping her eyes Pan tried to get her act together. Opening the door a crack she stared into the face of a concerned Trunks.  
  
" Yes?" she asked  
  
" Can I come in Panny?" Trunks asked, Pan sighed and opened the door.  
  
"You want to talk?" he asked. Pan walked over to her bed under the window. Trunks walked over and sat next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He pulled her onto the bed and let her rest her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around her he used the other the run his fingers though her hair. She began to sob quietly. Trunks tried to soothe her. He began singing.  
  
"When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door  
  
And you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Chorus  
  
Let me be the one you cal  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall,  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone and a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in alone way street  
  
With the monsters in your heart  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Chorus  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
  
And when it's over you'll breath again  
  
You'll breath again  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild wild heart  
  
Chorus  
  
Trunks sang as Pan's sobs subsided and she fell fast asleep. Lifting her up he set her down on her big canopy bed on the other side of the room and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Giving her a tine kiss on the forehead he started to walk away after one last glance at the Raven angel. He wondered if she would ever learn to forgive and forget what happened.  
  
~~~~~ A few months later~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan slammed her fist down on the wooden desk, reeling in the fact that the forensic scientist jumped in her seat.  
  
" Why didn't you investigate?! WHY!?! YOU KNEW! You knew my parents' deaths were no accident! Why didn't you avenge it?!" Pan screamed in anger. She had decided to donate her parents' organs to a hospital, only to find they wouldn't accept it because the organs had toxic chemicals in them. Pan had immediately called her friend, Korina to investigate. But now Korina couldn't investigate.  
  
" Pan, calm down. We had exactly no evidence to go on. Do we really KNOW that they were poisoned? It could have been the fire; at least that's what the police are arguing. They won't let my unit investigate the family members who were in the fire. I've got nothing, sorry Pan. It's impossible." Korina said with a sad look on her face. Pan was so determined to find out what happened, but it was hopeless. The police insisted that the toxic chemicals were simply fumes from the fire. Pan pushed herself away from the desk were she was leaning on and venomously breathing down Korina's neck. She had a defeated look on her face. Grabbing her coat and purse she walked to the door.  
  
"Thanks for nothing Korina, I guess your right, it's hopeless. Anyway I guess I'll just have to make funeral arrangements." Pan said in a soft voice, both sad and angry, and most defiantly sarcastic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~3 yrs later ~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Pan, Marron and Bra are at the mall. The girls have long ago become close friends, trusting each other with everything. Swearing they would never betray each other.  
  
That's all about to change.  
  
" Marron, do I have to wear this?" Pan complained to the tall 21-yr. old blond hair, blue-eyed beauty. Marron simply rolled her eyes and shook her long silky blond hair out of her face and nodded. Pan wrinkled her nose at the out fit Marron picked. It was a sapphire blue strapless dress of silk. Dragging her feet, Pan trudged over to the dressing room. She hated the look. Storming out, she gave Marron a death glare.  
  
" I'm so not wearing this," Pan said with her hands on her hips. The dress was a slinky tube dress that fell down to Pan's ankles and had a huge slit going up the left leg up to the thigh. It was extremely sparkly and showed to much cleavage to Pan discomfort.  
  
" How bout this one?" Bra said coming up with yet another outfit for Pan to try on.  
  
This one was more to her taste. It was deep blue button down boat neck tee with red cap sleeves in a baseball tee shape showing her midriff. With it was an ankle length blood red skirt that had tine slits up the side that reached her mid calf. (You know between her kneecap and ankle) Pan's eyes lit up at the sight of the dress. It was sporty, but girly at the same time. Perfect for the party Bulma was throwing in honor of Pan's 16th birthday. It was sort of a pre-birthday party, since Pan was planning to spend her sweet sixteen with her best friends at the movies, then the girls would spend all nigh gossiping and watching movies they loved. For Bra, romance, for Marron, comedy, and for Pan, action adventure. Pan didn't want an actual slow dancing formal sweet 16, especially since, since she was 3 yrs old her mom, Videl, had told her about her sweet 16 and how Videl couldn't wait until Pan. Too late now, no?  
  
As she slipped the shirt over her head, she couldn't help but remember that it was at one of Bulma's elaborate parties, one in remembrance of Gohan and Videl's death, that Pan had met Alex, her boyfriend of 2 yrs. Alex was there with his mother Eliza. Eliza and his dead father Sharpner had been good friends of Gohan and Videl, and they were just as saddened about their death.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" You must be Pan, I'm sorry your parents dies," a blond boy said coming up to the girl with the milky white skin that contrasted deeply with her long black hair and black dress pants and black silk blouse. The boy was a few yrs older than the Pan, he had blonder than blond hair spiked up, with the tips white blond. Pan stared hand at the boy, wondering what he was up too.  
  
" You may be but I'm not, and I'd prefer if you weren't either. It's an insult to my parents' memories if you are sorry they died. I am frankly very proud of them. They died as heroes, that's the greatest badge of honor I can give them." Pan said coldly. Pushing the boy aside she walked up to her room. She was sick of people telling her how sorry they were.  
  
" Sorry isn't bringing my parents back is it?" Pan mumbled to herself angrily. Bulma and Vegeta had taken her in after Gohan and Videl died. It wasn't as if she was complaining she had a great life in Bulma's mansion, but every time someone visited it was the same thing over and over again. "I'm sorry your parents are dead." Well frankly Pan couldn't bring herself to thank them for that comment. She simply lowered her eyes and nodded her head. She felt no pain, only pride. She was proud of her parents, they had died saving people, died as heroes. Even though she would never see them again, she knew they loved her. And that was enough for Pan. And if they were so sorry that her parents were dead, why didn't they go out and investigate WHY they were dead. When people asked why she wasn't sorry her parents were dead, she simply replied "I am, but I don't feel pain, only pride. They died as heroes." But that wasn't the complete reason. When people said how sorry they were it made it seem like Gohan and Videl's deaths were some blunder of their own. Like they shouldn't have tried to help the people in the building. And because Pan knew, out there, there was a guilty killer, someone who had elaborately planned out the fire, and Gohan and Videl rushing to the rescue, and the toxic injections. So they all could say sorry, but she only wanted to here it from the one that killed her parents, nobody else.  
  
There was a timid knock on the door. Pan stomped over and flung the door open, glaring at the blond haired boy.  
  
" What do you want?" she snarled at him with annoyance.  
  
" Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry if I offended you or your parents. I know you must be going though a rough time, I went though it myself. I just wanted to you know help you out, not that you are weak or anything" Alex said feeling guilty he had angered Pan. Pan's features softened.  
  
" That's sweet of you to say. Ya I did here your dad died not to long ago right? Anyway, thanks for your offer. I know you probably think I'm just a difficult brat, but really, I'm not. It just…can you keep a secret?" Pan said/asked. She bit her bottom lip nervously, this boy seemed trustable but… you never know.  
  
" Ya, by the way I'm Alex" the boy said  
  
" Ya I figured that much already" Pan replied with a laugh. " Okay, here's what happen." Pan began as she told him of her parents alleged murder, but the fact that they had no solid evidence for a case, Pan had no choice but to do nothing basically. Alex looked shocked,  
  
" I'm so sorry, I never knew. Don't worry I wont tell any one. If I could I would help you find out more, but I've haven't really got any connections. Guess I'll just be the guy that's helps you out emotionally I suppose." Alex said when she was finished. Pan laughed.  
  
" Thanks, at least I can count on you for that, I warn you though, I can be very difficult if I want to." Pan said with a laugh  
  
FLASHFORWARD  
  
Pan laughed as she remembered the meeting with Alex. Ever since then they had become close friends, and an yr. later he had asked Pan out. They had their ups and downs, but they were basically really happy with each other. Or so Pan thinks. Pan stepped out, in her out fit, it hugged her curves perfectly, but it wasn't skintight. Marron and Bra clapped when Pan stepped out.  
  
" You'll be the belle of the ball Panny," Bra squealed happily. All 3 girls laughed.  
  
" Along with us of course," Marron added  
  
" Well, well, well, what do we have here? 3 lovely ladies I believe" a voice, deep and manly said behind them. The girls spun around in anger. But they only found Trunks, Goten, and Alex smiling back at them. Alex had a devilish grin on his face, while Goten had his hands behind his neck in typical Goku fashion, and Trunks was leaning against the far wall, distant and clearly uncomfortable with all the women around him, gazing at him like he was a lean piece of meat. Pan laughed at the sight of poor ole Trunks. She ran up and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek in typical best gal pal fashion. Then she wrapped her arms around Alex and gave him a long lingering kiss. But they weren't the only ones; Goten and Bra were all over each other. Marron sweat drops and walks over to talk to Trunks, because her boyfriend isn't there.  
  
" Hey Trunks, so, you going to the big bash?" Marron asked batting her eyelashes at him. Trunks practically ignores her, he's busy shooting venomous looks at Alex.  
  
" I'm sorry did you say something?" Trunks asked turning with a bored expression on his face to speak with Marron, who purses her lips, trying not to scowl at Trunks.  
  
" Never mind, Trunks." Marron said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That evening at the party. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan, Marron, Bra, Goten, and Trunks are swaying to the rhythm. When suddenly, there is a knock on the door. The music stops. The police are standing at the door. They weren't playing the music THAT loud were they? Everybody thinks to themselves.  
  
" Miss. Son, Alex's girl friend?" the police officer asks looking around. Pan cautiously steps forward. What in the world had she done that had to do with Alex? Well, other than make out with him. (Sorry just had to add that in. I'm just like that at crucial, life changing moments. ^-^. Carry on)  
  
" Miss Son, your boyfriend, he died only moments ago, in a car crash, I'm sorry." The police officer said with his head bowed down. Pan's eyes widened. Stumbling she grabbed Trunks arm for reassurance. (How convenient ^_^) Shaking her head, she muttered, no, no, this is not happening. Tears streamed down her face. She turned suddenly and buried her face in Trunks shoulder as he softly stroked her hair. Marron glared menocently at them in the background.  
  
  
  
Pan didn't realize it but she had fallen asleep crying on Trunks shoulder. Trunks' heart went out to the saddened girl that was so perky only hours ago. And he knew that most of her pain would be his fault. HE would have to tell her soon. But, it was so hard. He was tapped lightly on the shoulder by Bra, who looked at Trunks with a look that clearly said she needs the truth. Trunks shook his head. Pan couldn't know, not just yet. Trunks knew Bra didn't even know the half of what was happening. But what she did no only made things more complicated for him when Pan heard everything; even what Bra had no clue of. Something only Trunks, Alex and Marron knew. Something that would scar Pan for life. And Trunks didn't want "little Panny" to be unhappy, but he knew, deep down, Pan deserved the truth. No matter how crazy and awkward it would make everything between everyone. Pan stirred in her sleep; sleepily she opened her eyes.  
  
" Trunks?" she asked drowsily. Trunks heart raced at the sound of her voice, for reasons he would never want to admit to any one, let alone Pan.  
  
" Ya Pan? I'm here," Trunks said looking at the raven angel waking before him. She had sleep in his bed (not like that you baka!) Her hair was spread all over his pillow and thoroughly mussed. And he smelled something distinctively Panish, her sweet and spicy lavender and Eucalyptus scented body and tangy raspberry scented hair. Her vanilla lipgloss with traced still on her lips.  
  
" It was all a bad dream right? Alex…he' s not really gone is he? Please Trunks, tell me Alex is just about to run in and fling his arms around me, and tell me everything's going to be all right, that it was all a silly nightmare. Please Trunks." Pan said/asked her eyes pleading with him, making him want to spin wonderful tales of how Alex was still alive, but they were silly things. She needed to face reality, no matter how much Trunks just wanted to shield her innocent from the corruptive world, but it was too late.  
  
" I'm sorry Pan, he's dead. Gone." Trunks told her sadly, as he watched his innocent raven burst into tears at his words he winced. Knowing it was truly his fault she felt all this pain.  
  
" It's all my fault. I'm sorry Pan." Trunks said. Pan looked up at him with her tear stained eyes, eyes that killed him with a very glance.  
  
" No, don't say that Trunks. You're like my brother. If you said that…just don't okay. It's the crazy driver's fault. But you know, if I had gone with him that night. I-" Pan tried to say when she was cut off by Trunks.  
  
" No," he whispered hoarsely, "Don't say that." Pan looked sadly at him but continued.  
  
" I would have died along with him. And I would have been happy Trunks. Alex and me would have spent our last moments together. And it's not like I have some fate I have to accomplish; my parents are dead already anyway. It's not like any one would really miss me. I would have been so happy with Alex. Sure we would have been dead, but I'd see mom and dad again. God, I might as well kill myself and get it over with." Pan said staring at the ceiling as if it held all the answers to her life. Trunks suddenly shook her,  
  
" No, listen to me, Alex was just using you. You were simply a pawn so he could get popular. He was cheating on you with-" Trunks said when suddenly Pan's hand collided fiercely with Trunks cheek. She glared at him; she suddenly reached the level of super saiyan. But her hair suddenly became highlighted all over in red. (Think the commercial for red lights; her hair was just like that only longer and flying behind her slightly levitating.) A red aura surrounded her as her milky skin glowed tan against the red gold power force surrounding her.  
  
" Stop, not another word. I don't want to hear it. Alex loved me; nothing you say can change that. SO don't even try." Pan snarled as she suddenly flew out the window. Bra had come running when she had felt Pan's ki skyrocket. But, she only found her brother, with an almost dumbfounded look on his face, which also was hurt, deeply hurt. Bra suddenly realized something big must have happened. And knowing her brother he wouldn't say a word. Only shut himself in the gravity room and train. So Bra ran off to find Pan, knowing she would probably be at the deserted beach cave.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Wow," Bra said dumbfounded at the dimly lit beauty of the beach cave. Pan had dragged her off to a beautiful sandy beach that was pretty much deserted since it was hidden under cliffs. Surrounded by walls of rock the girls had to fly down to reach the beach. Then Pan had dragged Bra off to a little cove where it was both in the water and on the beach. Shady but a ways down there was still light, plus Gohan blasted a window though the side with the Kamea wave. Gohan had shown Pan the little cove when she was only a baby and told Pan whenever she was lost, to find this very cove, where her daddy would find her and take her home, safe and sound. Now Gohan was dead and Pan decided it was time to tell someone else about her dad and her cove. So Bra, her very best friend, would know where to go when she was lost, and where to find Pan, if Pan ever ran away or got lost.  
  
FLASHFORWARD  
  
Bra quickly flew to the beach and rushed into the cove. She heard a sound of singing; she stopped quietly noting it was a sad soulful song.  
  
" What becomes of the broken hearted?  
  
Who's love is now departed,  
  
I know I've got to find  
  
Some kind of peace of mind,  
  
Baby,  
  
As I walk this land of broken dreams,  
  
I have visions of many things,  
  
But happiness is just an illusion  
  
Filled with sadness and confusion  
  
What becomes of the broken hearted?"  
  
Who should she find there but a crying Pan, her elbows of the window leaning out watching the ocean and singing quietly?  
  
" You know, you shouldn't make the spot you always run to so obvious to nosy friends." Bra joked just to let Pan know she was there. Pan spun around fire in her eyes. But seeing it was just Bra she relaxed at went back to staring out the window Gohan had cut (or rather blasted), the sea gulls squawking happily, the ocean waves soft against the sand.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Pan asked never taking her eyes off the ocean sky. Bra timidly walked over to where Pan was leaning on the window. She copied Pan's stance and leans out the window as well.  
  
" Well, I'm certain something happened back at my house." Bra started as Pan suddenly stiffed her posture.  
  
" And what do you expect that was?" Pan asked almost sarcastically.  
  
" Did my brother get on your nerves again? I'm sure he didn't mean it." Bra stared to say when Pan just scoffed.  
  
" Ya, I'm so sure he meant none of what he said." Pan said with venomous sarcasm. Bra looked at her friend confused. What could have possibly gotten Pan so worked up? Bra looked Pan up and down, there was something different about her, but Bra just couldn't put her finger on it. (She's super saiyan you dumb crack)  
  
" Listen Bra, just forget this happened okay? As far as I know nothing happened all right?" Pan said suddenly turning to Bra with pleading eyes. Bra looked back at her confused. 'What in the world did Pan mean when she said, "As far as I know nothing happened?"' heck Bra didn't even know what was going on. But for her friends sake Bra didn't press the issue. She nodded her head, someday she would find out what exactly was up. But obviously it wasn't going to be today.  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE  
  
Trunks cursed his self for what seem like the 50th time. He let her get away, he never got a chance to tell her and frankly to him it seems like a good thing. He turned his CD player on and started up " The best thing" from Savage Garden.  
  
" Chorus  
  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave,  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best think about me  
  
Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
  
Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me  
  
Your so close where do you end where do I begin?  
  
Always pushing and pulling  
  
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
  
I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
  
North of gravity heads up in the stratosphere  
  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
  
You're the center of adrenaline  
  
And I'm beginning to understand.  
  
Chorus  
  
Walk on broken glass, make my way though fire  
  
These are the things I would do for love  
  
Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason  
  
Up is down the impossible occurs each day  
  
This intoxication trills me,  
  
I only pray it doesn't kill me  
  
Chorus  
  
You're the center of adrenaline  
  
And I'm beginning to understand  
  
You could be the best thing about me  
  
Chorus  
  
You could be the best thing about me  
  
What if you're the best thing about me?  
  
AT THE MOVIES A FEW DAYS LATER (PAN'S B DAY)  
  
" Wasn't that movie the best?" Pan exclaimed after they had exited the Movie Theater, Pan Marron and Bra had just seen "Iron Monkey". Bra agreed, she loved tangled romances, and Pan was an action adventure fanatic. Marron had to admit it wasn't her first choice, but it was good.  
  
" Now lets go see a walk to remember, that is the best! It's incredibly sweet when-" Bra started happily but broke off in mid sentence. Pan was rapidly blinking back tears. " A Walk to Remember" was the last movie Alex had taken Pan to see. Though Pan had to drag him the whole way.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" Come on Alex, I really want to see it. Even though it's not action adventure it's so cool and sweet." Pan said pouting just a little.  
  
" Fine, fine, the things I do for you." Alex joked.  
  
" I guess you'll just have to find other ways to inflate your already inflated ego" Pan said smirking at him.  
  
FLASHFORWARD  
  
" Forget I said anything Pan, let's just go." Bra said trying to get Pan to snap out of it without actually hurting her pride. Obviously Marron had other ideas. Grabbing Pan roughly but the wrist she jerked the girls to a halt.  
  
" Look Pan you have to get over Alex. He is the scum of the earth. He doesn't deserve your grievance." Marron whispered angrily. Pan's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
" What the hell is THAT suppose to mean?" Pan asked narrowing her eyes at the pretty blond. 'First Trunks now Marron. Was the entire world conspiring to make Alex suddenly a bad guy?' Pan felt like screaming. Marron took a deep breath.  
  
" Look Pan, Alex was just using you. He was cheating on you with…" Marron paused and looked down as Pan's anger boiled inside.  
  
"Me," Marron finished quietly, fearing the lash out but knowing it was coming. There was a dead silence. Bra gasped, Pan just stared at Marron with disbelieving eyes.  
  
" My best friend, my best friend? My best friend betrayed me with the one guy I though I could trust! How could you Marron? How?! Just tell me that?" Pan asked/said Marron suddenly couldn't take it anymore  
  
" Because I love Trunks okay? Happy? You got your answer." Marron shouted back angrily. Pan looked flabbergasted.  
  
" What in the world does that have to do with ME?" Pan asked confused. Marron scoffed at her.  
  
" You still don't know do you? My god. How dense are you Pan? For gods sake he is crazy in love with you! It's so obvious. How can you not see that? How?" Marron screamed at her inside her head.  
  
" You guys calm down, just forget about it okay. Please." Bra said trying desperately to play peacekeeper. Trunks didn't want Pan to know how he felt, and it was Bra's duty to keep Pan in the dark. Very hard to do if Marron got mad and blabbed now wouldn't it. Marron just shook her head and stormed off the other way. Pan ran to her red sports car,  
  
" Get in," she spat at Bra. Pan turned on the CD player, oddly enough Lonely by Britney Spears blasted on.  
  
" TO think I'm so naïve,  
  
How dare you play with me?  
  
I gave my heart and soul ya,  
  
Tell me baby please,  
  
Why you screwing with my head,  
  
Don't think you understand,  
  
Wont take, your ugh, no more,  
  
Don't knock on my door,  
  
Not this time because I recognize,  
  
I've heard it all before,  
  
And I ye yi ye yi,  
  
Think of all the time that I wasted,  
  
Think of the times that I took you back,  
  
Ain't no way I'll be lonely,  
  
I don't want to let you back,  
  
And  
  
Let's just face it,  
  
Better off alone and I wont turn back,  
  
You thought that I would be lonely,  
  
I don't want to let you back and..  
  
Think of times you made me cry  
  
You had me so confused,"  
  
The drive to Bra's house was an uncomfortable one. Cutting the engine Pan stormed out slamming the door behind her, not even waiting for Bra, who was sort of stuck in the car. In the end Bra had to climb out the window. She had always had boyfriends and chauffeurs to open the door for her, so she never really learned how to do it her self. (LOL. Sorry like I said I'm a total goofball at these critical moments ^_^) Surprisingly Pan had stayed in her room. Knocking cautiously on the door Bra paced up and down. The door was flung open moments later.  
  
"What the hell do you want Bra?" Pan spat angrily. Bra nearly covered in fear. But no, she had to be strong in times like these. Taking a deep breath Bra said.  
  
" Just let me in okay? We need to talk" Bra said. Pan hesitated for a moment but then swung open the door to allow Bra in. Bra jumped as the door slammed after her.  
  
" Look Pan I know you're angry" Bra began as Pan scoffed at that. " But don't take it out on innocent bystanders" Pan glared at her  
  
" Are you actually saying you had absolutely NOTHING to do with this whole situation?" Pan suddenly asked glaring at her, challenging the truth. Bra nodded timidly.  
  
" Did Goten?" Pan asked. Bra shook her head.  
  
" Did Trunks?" Pan joked angrily. Bra just looked at her in a way that clearly said, you know the answer to that.  
  
" I can't believe he would do such a thing to me. Knowing Alex was cheating on me with Marron, AND using me, and he never said a word." Pan spat angrily. (I say that a lot don't I?) Bra winced.  
  
" Look Pan, I'm sure Trunks did it for your own good. He loves you" Bra began but suddenly realizing what she said she hastily added, " Just like if you were his own sister." Bra said thanking the heavens Pan hadn't caught on to her last phase.  
  
" That still doesn't justify what he did." Pan said quietly.  
  
" He though you could be happy with Alex, he didn't want you to lose that at the cost of a one time thing." Bra argued, but not even she believed it was true.  
  
" Ya whatever, lets just forget that okay?" Pan said/asked.  
  
" OH I forgot to tell you, I went up to super saiyan level," Pan said her eyes sparkling obviously changing the subject. Bra's eyes lit up.  
  
" That is so cool! You dad would be so-" Bra suddenly stopped. She once again reminded Pan of past, something Pan wanted so desperately to forget.  
  
" I can't take this anymore." Pan suddenly burst out " I just got to get away from here. From Japan, from these memories. I can't let them go on haunting me like this. It hurts to much." Pan said crying.  
  
" I already had gotten excepted to York, but I put it down to move in with you guys. Now I can just go to York in California. Start a new life, where I don't have memories of these things" Pan finished. By that time Bra was crying as well.  
  
" Okay, go, just promise not to forget me okay." Bra said between sobs. The girls hugged each other tightly. Pan ran to tell Bulma and make all the arrangements. Bulma was sad too but she understood why Pan was doing it.  
  
2 days later  
  
" I still cant believe your doing this" Bra said to her friend as they got into the car. Pan smiled at her friend.  
  
" I have no choice, it's the only way." She replied. Bra hugged her and sniffed.  
  
" I know, I know." She said sniffing.  
  
" Nononono,  
  
No no no no,  
  
Listen little child,  
  
There will come a day,  
  
When you will be able  
  
Able to say  
  
Never mind the pain  
  
Or the aggravation  
  
You know there's a better way  
  
For you and me to be,  
  
Look for the rainbow in ever storm,  
  
Fly like an angel,  
  
Heaven sent to me,  
  
Goodbye my friend,  
  
I know you got me searching,  
  
Still feel like you're here,  
  
It's not the end,  
  
You got to keep it strong before the pain turns into fear,  
  
So glad we mad it,  
  
Time will never change it,  
  
Just a little girl,  
  
Big imagination,  
  
Never letting no one,  
  
Take it away,  
  
Went into the world,  
  
What a revelation,  
  
She found there's a better way  
  
For you and me to be,  
  
Look for the rainbow in ever storm,  
  
Find out for certain,  
  
Loves gonna be there for you,  
  
You'll always be someone's baby,  
  
Goodbye my friend,  
  
I know you got me searching,  
  
Still feels like you're here,  
  
It's not the end,  
  
Got to keep it going before the pain turns into fear,  
  
SO glad we made it,  
  
Time will never change it,  
  
No no,  
  
You know it's time to say goodbye,  
  
And don't forget on me you can rely,  
  
  
  
The times when we would play about,  
  
The way we use to scream and shout,  
  
Never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way,  
  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
  
Find out for certain,  
  
Loves gonna be there for you,  
  
You're always be someone's baby,  
  
Goodbye my friend,  
  
I know you got me searching,  
  
Still feels like you're here,  
  
It's not the end,  
  
Got to keep it going before the pain turns into fear,  
  
SO glad we made it,  
  
Time will never ever never change it,  
  
No no,  
  
You know it's time to say goodbye,  
  
And don't forget on me you can rely  
  
You know it's time to say goodbye,  
  
And don't forget on me you can rely,  
  
I'll help you help you on your way,  
  
I will be with you every day,"  
  
"Well were here, the airport," Pan said quietly as the song ended. As they waited they said their goodbyes to Pan.  
  
" Bye cous, I'll miss you." Goten said giving a one handed hug to Pan.  
  
" Bye, now you take care of Bra for me okay?" Pan said smiling.  
  
" Bye Vegeta," Pan said wrapping her arms around him. Vegeta scowled and patted her on the head.  
  
" See ya Brat, you better train, when I see you again we'll spar got it?" Vegeta told her rudely. Pan laughed, that was the closest to affection for Vegeta.  
  
" Bye Panny, we'll always miss you." Bulma said hugging Pan.  
  
" Don't forget me okay?" Bra said smiling sadly. Pan nodded tears rolling down her face. They had successfully gotten Trunks out of the house, so he knew nothing of what was going on, and the fact that Pan was leaving. Bra ached to just go and tell Trunks that the girl of his dreams was leaving and that he had to stop her, but she couldn't bring herself to go behind Pan's back. Not after all that had happened to Pan. (Keep in mind this is in the summer)  
  
" Well, I have something for you" Bra said hanging Pan a little red velvet box. Pan took it and opened it to find a black chocker with a sparkling sterling silver dog tag dangling from it with the initials S P on it.  
  
" It was going to be your birthday present, but you know…" Bra said droning off knowing how much it hurt Pan to think about the past.  
  
" Thanks, this really means a lot to me Bra," Pan said trying her best to smile for her best friend. She gave her best friend a huge hug.  
  
" Flight 214 is now boarding." A voice over the speakers said. Pan sighed and smiled at the Briefs and Sons, minus her parents and Trunks. Her smile blended into a sadder wishful one.  
  
" Well, that's my flight. I'll miss you all." Pan said turning to the leave. Pan turned away, as she got the staircase of the plane. She lifted one hand and waved goodbye. Taking a deep breath Pan wiped her eyes and slipped on her headphones and played Cinderella by Britney Spears. This was it, her ticket to a new life.  
  
" PAN!!!" Trunks yelled running in just as the plane lifted off. Pan turned to the window and gasped in shock at seeing Trunks. She had to turn away, but she just couldn't do it, so she just stared out the window tears rolling down her face mouth slightly open listening to music.  
  
" NO!!" Trunks shouted as the plane began its flight. Trunks ran to the window but was held back by Bra, and Goten.  
  
" Stop Trunks, it's over, you have to let her go." Bra said her heart breaking in 2. She wanted to scream at her brother, why didn't you get here earlier, but she knew it was time for both Pan and Trunks to move on, and if Pan moving away was the only choice than so be it. Trunks broke down as the plane lifted off. Dropping to his knees. He pounded on the window, tears ran down his face.  
  
" No, no, no" Trunks muttered quietly. Suddenly he stood to his full height.  
  
" YOU knew she was leaving didn't you Bra? Why didn't you tell me? You knew I loved her! Why did you let her get away?" Trunks asked staring down at his sister with anger and hurt. Bra turned her head away.  
  
" It's time for her to move on, to forgive and forget, I'm sorry." Bra said staring at the ground next to her.  
  
" Look man, look at yourself. You've never been like this before. You're losing it. The only way for you to move on, to be free is if Pan leaves. You were suffocating her, and she was suffocating you." Goten tried to reason with his friend. Trunks nodded.  
  
" Guess no one can stop her from growing up and leaving." Trunks said sadly and angrily. Brushing past his sister and best friend she stormed away.  
  
" I'm sorry Trunks, I'm so sorry, it was the only way…" Bra said feeling like she was going to cry as well. Goten wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
  
" You were only trying to do the best thing for Pan." He told her knowing she was blaming herself for what Trunks was going though.  
  
" Then why do I feel like I ruined it all?" she asked him quietly. Knowing he had no answer she walked away after her brother and the rest of her family members. Goten sighed running his hands though his hair. He turned and stared up into the empty bright blue sky.  
  
"Good luck Pan, we'll miss you" Goten said to nobody in particular since Pan was in the air.  
  
  
  
On the plane,  
  
" Pan stared out the window. Trunks came out to her. But it was too late, Bra was right she could start over and she was going to. It was all over; she would practically start a new life at the elite Private Boarding school, York. ON the plane she made a silent vow to herself. To forget everything that happened in Japan and to make a new name for herself. She would refuse to let herself ever fall in love, no matter what. But she would make all the guys' fall in love with her, then break their hearts, and shatter them into little pieces. And party, have a good time, live life like she should of. At that she turned on her CD player and listened to " Bring on the Rain, by Jody Macina".  
  
Hrs later, Pan stepped out into the gorgeous sunshine of California. At this she started playing " girls just wanna have fun" and rocked to that song. So there Pan stood, her blue tinted narrow square sunglasses on, with her long black hair flowing freely behind her, she stepped down the flight stairs and thought to herself. " California here I come, a new life waits for me"  
  
  
  
Well what do you peoples think? Really long huh? Sorry about that. But I'm writing this with my friend so we split it I write a chap, and Chibi-Chi writes a chap. SO they will be long chaps since we both love writing. (Though she slacks off so much more than I do) Well, 20-30 reviews and you got your second chap. I know you hate me for doing that but, first of all Chibi-chi is so lazy and it will take her awhile to finish chap 2, (though I'm already done with chap 3) and both of us love reviews! Chibi-Chi wrote another Trunks and Pan story called, " The prince and the slave" really good, suggest you read it. 


End file.
